Départ
by BellEmmett21
Summary: Lucy quitte la guilde pour une raison, refaire sa vie. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement pour protéger la personne qu'elle aime. Découvrez cette histoire qui a été inspirée d'une image. Prochain OS sur Twilight ! Bises


Re-bonjour, voilà l'OS que je vous ai promis. Je vous laisse à votre lecture !

Couples : ?

Personnage principal : Lucy

* * *

C'était l'été, tout le monde à la guilde buvait, se battait et parlait avec des amis. Tout le monde ? Non, Lucy aujourd'hui ne participait à rien, elle restait là assise au bar à attendre quelque chose. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre alors elle prit une décision, elle voulait partir pour refaire sa vie alors elle prit le chemin du bureau du maître et frappa à la porte. Elle entendit Makarov lui dire d'entrer, elle vit Laxus assis dans un des fauteuils en face de Makarov.

 ** _Lucy : Est-ce que je peux vous parler ?_**

 ** _Makarov : Bien sûr mon enfant_**

 ** _Lucy : Seuls_**

 ** _Laxus : C'est bon j'ai compris je m'en vais_**

Laxus partit laissant Lucy et Makarov seuls

 ** _Makarov : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ma petite Lucy ?_**

 ** _Lucy : Est-ce que je peux quitter la guilde ?_**

 ** _Makarov : Pardon ?!_**

 ** _Lucy : Je vous demande si je peux quitter cette guilde_**

 ** _Makarov : Bien sûr que tu peux mais pourquoi ?! Dit- il les larmes aux yeux_**

 ** _Lucy : Il le faut, je dois refaire ma vie ailleurs mais je vous promets que je reviendrais, Sachez juste que si je pars c'est pour le bien de la personne que j'aime_**

 ** _Makarov : C'est Laxus n'est ce pas ?!_**

 ** _Lucy : Oui en effet, au revoir master_**

 ** _Makarov : Au revoir ma petite Lucy_**

Lucy partit en laissant Makarov en pleurs, Laxus revint voir son grand-père

 ** _Laxus : Qu'est ce que Lucy t'a dit ?_**

Makarov hésita puis se mit à parler

 ** _Makarov : Lucy est partie_**

 ** _Laxus : Mais… Pourquoi ?_**

 ** _Makarov : Elle a dit qu'elle veut refaire sa vie_**

Laxus ce jour-là partit de la guilde en trombe, elle était partie, celle qu'il aimait était parie et ne reviendrait pas.

 _/Cinq ans plus tard/_

 _ **PDV Lucy**_

J'avais appris que Laxus allait bientôt se marier avec Lisanna, celle qu'avant je considérais comme ma meilleure amie, ma petite sœur. Finalement j'avais bien fait de partir, Yukino m'avait donnée ses deux clés d'or et la clé de la treizième constellation, j'avais aussi obtenu le pouvoir de télépathie. J'étais connue comme mage de Sabertooth et comme grande constellationniste cependant j'avais bien changer, mes cheveux était plus long et j'avais maintenant un regard froid. Les épreuves que j'avais endurées m'ont rendue plus forte, j'étais l'image de la guilde qu'était Sabertooth. J'avais décidé d'aller dire bonjour à mon ancienne famille Fairy Tail et Minerva, Orga et Rufus avait proposés de m'accompagner. Nous partîmes donc pour Magnolia en train. Arrivés là-bas nous partîmes vers Fairy Tail, arrivés devant l'imposant bâtiment de Fairy Tail je pris une grande inspiration et rentra dans celui-ci. Le silence régnait , Makarov fut le premier à réagir :

 ** _Makarov : Ma petite Lucy tu es revenue_**

 ** _Lucy : Pas exactement je suis juste de passage_**

 ** _Grey dit avec un regard haineux : Pourquoi tu es avec Minerva, Orag et Rufus ?!_**

 ** _Lucy : Tout simplement parce qu'on est dans la même guilde_**

Laxus me regardait bizarrement puis quand il vit mes yeux devenu froids il fronça des sourcils

Makarov reprit la parole

 ** _Makarov : Lucy j'ai vu que tu es devenue connue_**

 ** _Lucy : Oui et ce grâce à Minerva et tous ceux de ma famille_**

Laxus prit enfin la parole

 ** _Laxus : Ah parce que c'est eux ta nouvelle famille ?!_**

 ** _Lucy : Retourne voir ta fiancée et laisse grand-père et moi discuter !_**

 ** _Laxus : Tu entends comme tu me parles, tu n'es plus la même que celle que je connaissais_**

 ** _Lucy : Ah ouais tu en es sûr ? Tu ne sais pas ce tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant 5 ans alors tu n'as pas le droit de juger_**

 ** _Laxus : C'est ça, je vais te croire !_**

 ** _Minerva : je ne te permets pas de crier comme ça sur ma petite sœur alors que tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'elle a enduré pendant ces 5 années !_**

 ** _Lucy : Laisse Minerva je me débrouille. Bon grand-père vu qu'apparemment on est pas les bienvenus ici on s'en va, peut être que je serais revenue dans cette guilde mais les gens d'ici on bien changer. Venez on rentre chez nous, une S-quest m'attend_**

 ** _Laxus : Lucy, tu es devenue une mage de rang S ?_**

 ** _Lucy : Oui Laxus, tu as un problème avec ça ?_**

A ce moment là Natsu rentra dans la guilde

 ** _Natsu : Ma Luce tu es revenue !_**

 ** _Lucy : Je suis juste de passage et dite à Lisanna de venir me voir à la gare il faut qu'on parle_**

 ** _Natsu : Ok ma Luce je vais le faire tout de suite_**

 ** _Lucy : Merci Natsu et à bientôt tout le monde_**

Lucy et son groupe partirent à la gare. Lucy attendais Lisanna

 ** _Lisanna : Ah Lucy il paraît que tu me cherchais, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, ça va toi ?_**

 ** _Lucy : Oui Lis' ça va, j'avais juste un truc à te dire, tu sais Natsu est amoureux de toi et je sais que tes sentiments pour lui n'ont pas changés alors il n'est pas trop tard_**

 ** _Lisanna : Mais je dois me marier avec Laxus !_**

 ** _Lucy : Tu fais comme tu veux après tout c'est ta vie, j'ai la mienne qui m'attend à Crocus_**

 ** _Lisanna : Tu sais que Laxus t'aimais, depuis qu'il t'a rencontrée en fait et je sais que tu l'aimais aussi. Je t'ai fait du mal en l'épousant n'est ce pas ?_**

 ** _Lucy : Oui mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi ce n'est pas grave. Ma famille est là pour me soutenir, tu diras à Natsu qu'Ignir va bien et qu'il lui passe le bonjour_**

 ** _Lisanna : Tu as retrouvé les dragons ?_**

 ** _Lucy : Oui mais pour cela j'ai passé un pacte avec Acnologia et je ferais ma part du contrat coûte que coûte_**

 ** _Lisanna : C'est quoi ta part du contrat ? Tu dois faire quoi ?_**

 ** _Lucy : Tuer Zelef_**

 ** _Lisanna : Tu es malade tu vas mourir en faisant ça !_**

 ** _Lucy : Non je ne suis plus aussi faible qu'avant, je suis une mage de rang S maintenant. Je dois y aller, au revoir petite sœur et j'espère qu'on se reverra un jour !_**

 ** _Lisanna : Au revoir Lucy !_**

 ** _PDV Lisanna_**

Je devais prévenir Makarov que Lucy avait passé un contrat avec le dragon de l'apocalypse Acnologia et je devais quitter Laxus car j'aimais Natsu, beaucoup plus que Laxus de plus je considérais Lucy comme ma grande sœur et nous étions meilleures amies, enfin c'était avant qu'elle quitte la guilde, et je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal. Je partis en direction de la guilde et alla au bureau de Master. Je toquais et entrais

 ** _Lisanna : Master j'ai quelque chose à vous dire_**

 ** _Makarov : Vas-y ma petite Lisanna_**

 ** _Lisanna : Voilà, Lucy a fait un contrat avec Acnologia pour retrouver les dragons mais c'est dangereux ce qu'elle doit faire en retour_**

 ** _Makarov : Et qu'est ce qu'elle doit faire ?_**

 ** _Lucy : Elle doit tuer Zelef, elle a dit qu'elle le ferait même si elle doit mourir pour ça_**

 ** _Makarov : Ma petite Lucy…_**

 ** _Lisanna : Et j'ai décidé de rompre mes fiançailles avec Lax'_**

 ** _Makarov : Mais pourquoi mon enfant ?_**

 ** _Lisanna : Car celui que j'aime est Natsu pas Laxus et je sais que Laxus est toujours amoureux de Lucy_**

 ** _Makarov : Laxus vient dans mon bureau_**

 ** _Laxus : Qu'y a-t-il ? Ca va Lis' ?_**

 ** _Lisanna : Oui, je veux juste t'annoncer que je romps les fiançailles, je sais que tu aimes encore Lucy et moi j'aime encore Natsu donc c'est mieux comme ça_**

Je partis du bureau laissant Makarov et Laxus entre eux

 ** _PDV Laxus_**

Lisanna venait de rompre nos fiançailles mais pourquoi Lucy était revenue pour repartir encore. Makarov pris la parole

 ** _Makarov : Pourquoi tu as parlé comme ça à Lucy tout à l'heure ? Après tout ce qu'elle e subie pendant ses entraînement avec Minerva et lors des missions. Tu sais que ça lui a fait du mal de nous quitter encore une fois et ça lui a fait mal que tu lui parles comme tu l'as fait_**

 ** _Laxus : Elle est partie alors que je l'aimais_**

 ** _Makarov : Elle t'aimait aussi et c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie et puis d'après ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui elle t'aime encore_**

 ** _Laxus : C'est trop tard elle est repartie_**

 ** _Makarov : Tu as vu son regard ?_**

 ** _Laxus : Oui, un regard froid_**

 ** _Makarov : Après ce par quoi elle est passée c'est un peu normal et puis elle est mage de Sabertooth. Elle va remplir une mission pas loin d'ici le mois prochain alors tente ta chance_**

 ** _Laxus : Ce n'est plus la Lucy que je connaissais_**

 ** _Makarov : Je pense que si, elle veut juste montrer qu'elle est plus forte_**

 ** _Laxus : Dit grand-père c'est quoi sa mission_**

 ** _Makarov : Je ne crois pas que c'est bien de te le dire_**

 ** _Laxus : Si dit le moi, s'il te plaît.._**

 ** _Makarov : Elle doit tuer Zelef_**

 ** _Laxus : Hein ?!_**

 ** _Makarov : Oui, elle a fait un contrat avec Acnologia qui disait qu'elle devait tuer Zelef_**

Laxus partit et essaya de trouver un moyen pour intercepter Lucy avant qu'elle n'aille tuer Zelef

Un mois était passé, Lisanna vivait le parfait amour avec Natsu et c'était le jour pour Lucy d'aller tuer Zelef

 ** _PDV Minerva_**

Nous étions en route pour retrouver Zelef, Lucy partit de son côté nous laissant tous les trois à l'attendre. Après une heure une voix retentit dans nos têtes

 ** _Orga : Je reconnais cette voix, Lucy !_**

 ** _Lucy : Je l'ai vaincu, a-aidez moi_**

Lucy sombra dans l'inconscience

 ** _Minerva : Lucyyyyy !_**

 ** _Rufus : Allons la chercher j'ai mémorisé l'endroit où elle est !_**

Le groupe partit à la recherche de Lucy, ils la virent allongée sur le sol inconsciente, ils s'approchèrent d'elle et Orga la prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener à la ville la plus proche soit Magnolia. Une fois à l'entrée de la ville il se dirigea vers Fairy Tail et le reste du groupe le suivit. Orag défonça la porte d'un grand coup de pieds, Minerva cria :

 ** _Minerva : Aidez nous s'il vous plaît_**

 ** _Mirajane : Quelqu'un doit aller chercher Polyussica et Wendy tu viens avec moi on va la soigner, allons à l'infirmerie_**

 ** _Wendy : Oui Mirajane_**

Il était tôt alors il n'y avait personne à la guilde mis à part Wendy, Makarov et Mirajane, Kinana était allée chercher Polyussica. Une fois Lucy installée et tout le monde dans la salle Mirajane prit la parole :

 ** _Mirajane : Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?_**

 ** _Minerva : Lucy s'est battu contre Zelef et à gagner mais elle a utilisé trop de magie d'un coup_**

Loki arriva à ce moment là

 ** _Loki : Vite dépêcher vous, on sent de moins en moins de vie dans son corps. Sauvez-la !_**

 ** _Mirajane : Repart Loki on te tiendra au courant_**

Laxus qui venait d'arriver à la guilde trouvait ça bizarre qu'il n'y ait personne puis il entendit du bruit à l'infirmerie. Il se mit contre la porte et écouta Makarov parler

 ** _Makarov : Bon alors nous savons qu'il faut absolument la soigner car sinon elle va mourir et nous savons aussi qu'elle a battu Zelef, je pense que la tâche n'a pas du être facile même pour elle. Je viens d'apprendre par le conseil que Lucy va devenir un des dix mages saints et qu'elle va siéger au conseil de la magie. C'est un poste important, ma petite Lucy a bien grandi._**

Polyussica arriva et Makarov lui raconta tout depuis le début

 ** _Polyussica : D'accord je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais je ne promets rien, il se peut qu'il y ai des séquelles_**

C'est là que Laxus choisit d'entrer dans la salle

 ** _Laxus : Qu'est ce que Lucy a ?_**

 ** _Makarov : Laxus, je sais que tu as tout entendu et nous savons tous que tu l'aimes mais nous faisons ce que nous pouvons. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille pour voir. Laissons Laxus là et partons boire quelque chose._**

 ** _PDV Laxus_**

Non ça ne pouvait pas être réel, ce n'est pas possible, Lucy ne peut pas être mourante. Elle ne doit pas mourir

 ** _Laxus : Lucy c'est Laxus, je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais ne me laisse pas. J'ai besoin de toi, je t'aime s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas tout seul. Je sais que je t'ai mal parlé mais laisse moi une chance de me rattraper_**

 ** _Lucy : L-Laxus_**

 ** _Laxus : Lucy tu es réveillée ! Je t'aime Lucy_**

 ** _Lucy : On ne peut pas Laxus, j'ai une vie et tu en as une aussi. J'aime ma vie à Crocus et j'aime Sabertooth, je suis désolée vraiment. Je t'aime mais c'est dur_**

 ** _Laxus : Non Lucy, laisse-moi une chance d me rattraper_**

 ** _Lucy : Je ne reviendrais pas, pas pour le moment_**

 ** _Natsu : Luce tu es réveillée !_**

 ** _Lucy : Natsu, Lisanna ! Mes deux meilleurs amis, vous êtes là !_**

 ** _Lisanna : Oui, Natsu et moi savons que tu repars à Crocus alors on a décidés de prendre des vacances pour pouvoir t'accompagner là-bas_**

 ** _Lucy : Merci_**

 ** _Natsu : Aller Luce fais tes bagages on y va_**

 ** _Laxus : Attendez !_**

 ** _Lucy : Oui Laxus ?!_**

 ** _Laxus : Lucy reste avec moi_**

 ** _Lucy : Je dois repartir vers ma famille, ma guilde_**

Lucy partit une nouvelle fois laissant Laxus pleurer à chaudes larmes

 ** _PDV Lucy_**

Ca me faisait mal de le laisser mais il fallait le faire. Je n'étais plus la même qu'avant alors il fallait que je le laisse. Lisanna prit la parole

 ** _Lisanna : Tu sais Lucy tu peux rester avec nous, à Fairy Tail_**

 ** _Lucy : Mais !_**

 ** _Minerva : Petite sœur si tu veux Orga et moi on reste avec toi à Fairy Tail_**

 ** _Lucy : Vous êtes sur ?!_**

 ** _Minerva : Oui mais Rufus doit repartir pour Sabertooth_**

 ** _Lucy : Je n'ai plus d'appartement alors on va faire comment ?!_**

 ** _Lisanna : Laxus paye le loyer tous les mois en espérant que tu reviennes_**

 ** _Orga : Minerva et moi allons chercher un appartement, toi Lucy tu vas aller chez toi_**

 ** _Natsu : Nous t'accompagnons Luce !_**

 ** _Lucy : Merci tout le monde !_**

Lucy, Lisanna et Natsu allèrent à l'appartement de Lucy

 ** _Natsu : Tu sais Luce que c'est l'anniversaire de Laxus aujourd'hui ?_**

 ** _Lucy : Oui je sais..._**

 ** _Lisanna : Bon et maintenant que tu es réinstallée allons à la guilde, tu va ravoir ta marque_**

 ** _Natsu et Lucy : Aye !_**

Ils partirent vers Fairy Tail, Lucy s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et poussa les portes de la guilde

 ** _Lucy : Salut les amis !_**

 ** _Erza : Lucy tu reviens parmi nous ?_**

 ** _Lucy : Oui Erza je reviens et Minerva et Orga ont décidé de rejoindre la guilde. Le conseil m'a contacté et j'ai accepté de devenir mage saint et de faire parti du conseil de la magie_**

 ** _Natsu : C'est cool Luce bravo !_**

Laxus n'était pas là mais il arriverait d'une minute à l'autre

 _ **Mirajane : Bon on éteint les lumières, Lucy tu vas tout devant avec Erza**_

 _ **Tout le monde : Aye Mira !**_

Laxus qui arrivait devant la guilde trouva qu'il faisait étonnament noir dans celle-ci. Soudain les lumières se rallumèrent.

 ** _Tous : Bon anniversaire Laxus !_**

Lucy qui le regardait souriait de toutes ses dents

 ** _Laxus : L-Lucy ?!_**

 ** _Lucy : Oui je suis là et je reste. Je t'aime Laxus, de tout mon coeur_**

Lucy s'avança et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Laxus. Celui-ci qui n'en revenait pas mis quelques temps à répondre au baiser. Lucy rompit le baiser à bout de souffle et colla son front à celui de Laxus

 ** _Laxus: Je t'aime aussi Lucy_**

S'en suivit une série de baiser puis la guilde fêta comme il se doit l'anniversaire de Laxus

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

Voilà cet OS est finit, j'éspère qu'il vous a plus. Je vous dis à plus tard pour le One Shot sur Twilight !

Bisous


End file.
